


Menunggu

by Mikurira



Category: Idola Cilik (TV), Idola Cilik RPF, Indonesian RPF
Genre: Angst, Boy's Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Love, Onesided!Deva, Onesided!Ozy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku dan dia tidak ada bedanya. Saat ini kami sama-sama sedang menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menunggu

**Author's Note:**

> Aku tahu pasti jarang orang ngepost BL/Yaoi Idola Cilik, but yeah, here I'm just a freak girl with wild imagination. Ingat, ini hanya cerita fiksi belaka. Jika orang lain ramai menulis RPF aktor Inggris, Korea atau Jepang. Here I am, menulis RPF Indonesia. I'm a shotacon, and I already give the underage warning so yeah, you know what it means.

Aku bukan perempuan.

Aku tahu itu.

Tapi aku tidak bisa merelakan mataku untuk tidak terus menatap kearah sosok lelaki yang tengah berdiri di depanku ini, memandangku sambil tersenyum kearahku, membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat sepersekian detik dari biasanya.

"Dev? Kok lo diem aja sih, Dev?" tanyanya padaku, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Eh? Nggak papa, Vin, itu lagi ngeliatin yang pada latihan sama Uncle Joe," jawabku bohong. Mataku teralih darinya—takut jika ia menyadari pandangku.

"Oh gitu," ucapan Alvin mengangguk-angguk sambil kemudian duduk di sebelahku. Pandangannya mengikutiku memperhatikan teman-teman Idola Cilik 3 lainnya.

Meski udara di ruangan itu cukup dingin dengan adanya AC yang sengaja diset untuk menurunkan suhu ruangan, namun entah kenapa badanku terasa panas ketika Alvin duduk di sebelahku.

Mungkin saat ini ia tidak terlalu memperhatikanku dan fokus pada Rio dan Lintar yang sedang latihan koreografi di sana. Tapi menurutku itu sudah sangt cukup bagiku. Hanya dengan memperhatikannya dari jarak sedekat ini, entah kenapa sudah cukup membuat hatiku merasa puas karenanya.

"Alvin, Deva!" dan suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Membuatku segera mengalihkan mataku dari Alvin dan menuju ke arah sumber suara yang tidak lain adalah Ozy. Lelaki itu tersenyum sambil memberikanku sebotol minuman aqua yang masih tertutup rapih dan dingin, “istirahat?” tanyanya memberikan satu botol lagi untuk Alvin.

“Yeah— _thanks_ ,” kata Alvin menerima botol itu dan membukanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak memandang ke arah Alvin sebelum sebuah tangan menepuk lenganku pelan.

“Gimana?” tanyanya tersenyum sambil kemudian duduk di sebelahku.

"Apanya Zy?" tanyaku berbalik padanya, tapi dia malah mengernyit dan kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Menerka-nerka, kemudian aku kembali menatapnya, "eh, jangan bilang kamu lupa bawa teks lagu lagi?" tanyaku padanya, membuat lelaki yang kutanya hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Kok kamu tau sih, Dev," ucapnya kemudian menarik tanganku membuatku berdiri dari dudukku. Kaget karena kehilangan sosok di sampingnya, Alvin menoleh.

“Mau kemana?” tanyanya padaku dan Ozy, membuat hatiku merasa sedikit lega untuk setidaknya dia menyadari keberadaanku yang menghilang.

“Mau ngambil teks lagu, hehe,” kata Ozy menjawab, “mau ikut Vin?” tanyanya pada Alvin.

Dalam hati aku berharap lelaki itu untuk ikut bersama kami dan meninggalkan ruangan. Tapi tidak, Alvin menggeleng.

"Nggak deh, gua mau ngeliatin Rio sama Lintar aja disini," ucapnya membuat sebuah duri kecil seperti menusuk jantungku. Melihat tatapanku yang berkaca, buru-buru Ozy menarik tanganku keluar dari ruangan.

“Yuk ah!” katanya padaku sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku dan mengelusnya perlahan.

 

 

Kami berdua berjalan menuju ke kamar Ozy dan Lintar yang berjarak tak terlalu jauh dari tempat latihan koreo.

Entah kenapa, selama perjalanan itu, aku merasa ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang mengganjal di hatiku. Dan mungkin saat itu Ozy menyadarinya, membuatnya tiba-tiba melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan aneh padaku.

"Dev, kok lo diem aja sih, Dev, dari tadi?" tanya Ozy menatapku.

"Eh? Ng... nggak papa, Zy, pikiranku lagi kacau aja," jawabku mengusap kepalaku resah.

"Hmm…" Ozy mengangguk-angguk sebelum akhirnya menghentikan jalannya, membuatku ikut menghentikan langkahku hanya untuk melihatnya, "gua tau—” ucapnya tiba-tiba, “lo suka sama Alvin kan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, membuatku terdiam memandangnya kaget. Entah kenapa aku merasa darah seperti berdesir ke wajahku, membuat rona merah di wajah yang membuat Ozy tersenyum menatapku, "eh? bener yah?" tanyanya lagi.

"A-apasih Zy, aku kan cowok," ucapku mengerutkan dahiku merasa aneh dengan kata _'suka'_ yang dilontarkan oleh Ozy padaku, "masa aku suka sama Alvin sih?" kataku kemudian kembali berjalan membuat Ozy juga segera menyamakan langkahnya denganku.

"Nggak ya? Padahal gua pikir iya loh," kata Ozy lagi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang mungkin sebenarnya tidak gatal, "soalnya setelah gua liat-liat, lo entah kenapa kayak deketnya aneh gitu sama dia, yah, meskipun gue tau kalo lo udah dianggap kayak adek sendiri sih sama Alvin," lanjut Ozy membuat pikiranku berputar. Sedikit demi sedikit, rasanya sesuatu harapan yang membendung dalam  hatiku seperti pecah berkeping, apalagi ketika mendengar kata ‘dianggap adik sendiri’ yang saat ini masih bergulat di dalam benakku.

". . . ." aku terdiam tak bisa membalas kata-kata dari Ozy.

Lelaki itu menatapku sejenak sebelum menghela nafas dan menepuk pundakku, “ _don’t mind,_ abaikan aja kata-kata gue barusan,” ucapnya sambil memutar kunci kamarnya. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam dan mengambil kertas yang dibutuhkan. Sementara aku masih terdiam di ambang pintu. Sedang berkecamuk dengan pikiran-pikiranku sendiri.

“Masa sih suka…?” gumamku menatap tanganku sendiri.

 

“Osssh!” Ozy keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa beberapa kertas lirik lagu yang dibutuhkannya, “kok lo masih diem aja di sini, Dev?” tanyanya tertawa sambil mengunci pintu kamar.

Menyadari kehadirannya, aku pun segera mengalihkan pikiranku dan menatapnya kaget, "eh? Kok  cepet banget, Zy?" tanyaku padanya. Tapi Ozy hanya tersenyum menatapku.

"Yaelah, masa ngambil ginian doang lama," ucap Ozy memperlihatkan lembaran kertas teks lagu itu padaku, "yuk ah, balik, takut kak Uchie sama Uncle Joe nyariin kita," ucapnya lagi sambil berjalan mendahuluiku.

Tak ada pembicaraan serius diantara kami saat perjalanan kembali ke studio. Ozy juga tak lagi menanyakan padaku tentang bagaimana perasaanku atau hal semacamnya. Dia hanya membicarakan hal-hal ringan seperti snack apa yang akan kita dapat selesai koreo nanti, atau baju apa yang akan kita pakai saat pentas nanti. Dan itu sukses membuatku terdistrak dari kebingungan pikiranku.

Sesaat ketika aku masuk kembali ke ruang koreo, aku hanya melihat Rio dan Alvin yang tengah asyik menjahili Lintar. Mereka sengaja mengambil dompet milik Lintar dan tidak membiarkan pemiliknya untuk mengambilnya kembali, membuat Lintar sendiri harus capek berlari kesana kemari demi memperjuangkan benda miliknya.

"Hahahaha!" tawa Rio melihat Lintar yang mengejar dirinya untuk mengambil dompet miliknya tersebut, "Alvin!" teriak Rio mengoper benda tersebut pada Alvin dan segera duduk di salah satu bangku untuk mengatur nafasnya yang kelelahan.

"Eits... hahaha!" tawa Alvin mendapati Lintar tak bisa meraih benda di genggamannya, saat itu, tiba-tiba saja Alvin berlari ke arahku, “Deva!" Alvin tiba-tiba saja berlari ke arahku sambil menjulurkan tangannya memberikan dompet Lintar padaku.

"Eh?" sesaat ketika aku hendak mengambilnya, entah kenapa Lintar yang berada di belakang Alvin tiba-tiba saja tersandung oleh tas miliknya sendiri dan tidak sengaja mendorong Alvin ke depan, membuatku sampai harus terjatuh dan tertimpa oleh lelaki itu, "A-Alvin...!" aku merintih merasakan berat di atas tubuhku, membuatku tak bisa bergerak.

"Hahahaha!!" tawa Rio dan Daud—yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan, ketika melihat kearah kami berdua. Sementara Ozy hanya tersenyum tanpa ada niat menolong. Dan Lintar? Dia hanya mengangguk-angguk minta maaf pada kami berdua dan segera membantu Alvin untuk bangkit.

“Lo sih!” Alvin sambil membersihkan bajunya menatap ke arah Lintar. Lelaki itu masih saja mengangguk dan menggumam minta maaf, "eh, lo nggak papa Dev?" tanya Alvin mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan membantuku berdiri. Tangannya tiba-tiba saja menyentuh pipiku dan mengusapnya, membuat sejuta darah dalam tubuhku mengalir ke wajah, "lo sih Tar, makanya jangan dorong gua ah," kata Alvin memberikan dompet itu pada Lintar dan menjitak kepalanya.

"Maaf, Vin, Dev, nggak sengaja, sumpah," ucapnya meminta maaf sambil membuat gesture memohon.

Melihat itu, Rio hanya tertawa sambil kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah kami bertiga, "lo gak bisa ngerem sih Tar, hahaha," ujar lelaki itu sambil lalu merangkul Lintar, "makanya jangan kegendutan jadi anak," tawa Rio memukul pelan perut Lintar, membuat lelaki itu segera mendorong Rio hanya untuk membalas kejahilannya.

“Apasih, io!” bentak Lintar hendak memukul Rio, tapi lelaki itu terlanjur berpindah tempat, membuat Lintar harus mengejarnya berkeliling ruangan untuk membalasnya.

Mataku masih terarah ke arah dua orang itu sebelum tiba-tiba suara Alvin memfokuskanku padanya kembali.

"Tapi yakin lo nggak papa Dev?" tanya Alvin padaku sekali lagi.

Aku mengangguk tersenyum padanya, "nggak papa nggak papa, hahahha" tawaku sambil memegangi tangan kiriku, mencoba untuk meredam rasa sakit karena tadi sempat tertimpa oleh badan Alvin.

Alvin kemudian tersenyum padaku sambil kemudian menepuk kepalaku sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkanku untuk mendekat ke arah Rio dan Lintar yang masih saja berkejar-kejaran di tengah ruang koreo. Aku terdiam menatap tangan kiriku.

“Ugh…” rintihku mengelusnya sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"Nggak biasanya lo jadi kalem gitu, Dev,” ujar Ozy mendekat ke arahku, “biasanya langsung marah atau berantem gitu kan sama Alvin," tawanya padaku. Tapi aku hanya tertawa paksa menatapnya.

“Lagi males aja,” ujarku mengalihkan mataku darinya.

“Oh, gitu…” dia mengangguk-angguk sebelum tiba-tiba tangannya menarik tangan kiriku, membuatku merintih.

“Au!” aku segera memukul tangannya, membuatnya malah tertawa menatapku.

“Sakit?” tanyanya padaku.

“Nggak kok,”

“Bohong, itu sakit kan?” tawanya padaku hendak menyentuh tanganku sebelum aku mundur selangkah.

“Enggak kok! Dibilangin—aahh!” Ozy berhasil meraih tanganku.

“Tuh kan,” ucapnya kemudian memperhatikan tanganku dengan seksama.

“Udahlah Zy, nggak papa, nanti juga ilang sendiri kok," ucapku menarik tanganku darinya. Tapi Ozy hanya berdecak sambil menatapku kesal.

"Nanti kalo misalnya pas pentas—"

"Ozy! Deva! Kalian ngapain?" tanya Nyopon yang tiba-tiba berjalan dari sisi ruangan menuju ke arah kami, ia beridiri di sebelah Ozy dan menatap ke arahku yang masih mencoba untuk membenarkan sendiri urat-urat di tanganku.

"Ini si Deva, tangannya sakit," kata Ozy memberitahu Nyopon, dan lelaki itu hanya mengangguk mengerti saja sambil menatapku.

"Kasih balsem lah, atau semacamnya," ujar Nyopn memberi saran padaku, "minta aja ke kak Lia, tadi aku liat dia bawa-bawa balsem gitu,” katanya menatapku dan Ozy bergantian.

“Yaudah yuk ke kak Lia,” ucap Ozy menatapku, “lo mau ikut gak, Pon?” tanya Ozy menatap Nyopon, tapi lelaki itu menggeleng tidak mau. Dia bilang dia harus latihan vocal sekarang dan itu sudah menjelaskan alasannya dengan baik.

Sebelum pergi, Ozy menatapku sebentar.

"Sama gua gapapa kan?" tanyanya padaku tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Apanya?"

"Perginya," jawabnya padaku sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Kali, lo bosen gitu daritadi sama gua terus," ucapnya padaku.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Apasih, Zy," aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud lelaki di depanku ini. Melihat ekspresiku, ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Yuk ah," ajaknya lalu menarikku keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sambil mencari sosok kak Lia yang dimaksud, aku hanya bisa terdiam dan mengangguk menjawab pernyataan konyol Ozy soal cerita miliknya ketika kecil. Meski telingaku terus mendengarkan cerita-ceirtanya, entah kenapa pikiranku tidak pada kalimat itu. Saat ini dalam benakku sedang muncul satu pertanyaan aneh.

_Kenapa aku harus menyukai Alvin? Kenapa bukan Rio? Lintar? Nyopon? Atau bahkan Ozy yang selalu ada di setiap aku membutuhkannya?_

Aku terdiam, memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam diriku. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiranku sehingga tidak menyadari adanya suara yang membangunkanku dalam lamunan, “Oi, Deva!” teriaknya mengoyak tubuhku pelan. Mataku kembali pada kenyataan, melihat Ozy di depanku sebelum akhirnya pandanganku ke arah kak Lia yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan sebuah kotak balsem di tangannya.

“Mana yang sakit dek?” tanyanya padaku.

“S-sini kak,” ucapku menunjukan tangan kiriku. Kak Lia kemudian segera mengoleskan benda panas itu ke tanganku, “j-jangan banyak-banyak kak!” kataku saat menyadari perempuan itu mengoleskan terlalu banyak balsem, membuat panas persendian tanganku.

“Hahahaha, makanya ati-ati,” kata kak Lia kemudian menutup balsemnya, “udah kan gak ada lagi?” tanyanya pada kami berdua. Aku mengangguk.

“Makasih kak,” kata kami berdua berbarengan, dan kak Lia hanya tersenyum sambil kemudian melambai pergi dari hadapan kami.

Aku dan Ozy kemudian berjalan kembali menuju ke ruangan yang jaraknya sekitar 8 ruangan dari tempat kami berdiri sekarang. Ozy mulai kembali membuka topik-topik anehnya padaku.

“Eh, Dev, inget gak dulu lo pernah nyangka Ray itu cewek?” tanyanya tersenyum.

“Eh? Ah, inget inget!” kataku padanya.

“Terus lo suka sama dia,” ucapnya lagi membuatku tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

“Iya, iya! Kupikir dia perempuan makanya—”

“Padahal nggak papa loh kalo Ray cowok juga,” kata Ozy tiba-tiba. Aku terdiam mendengarkannya. Entah kenapa aku merasa langkahnya melambat, membuatku harus mengikuti kecepatan langkahnya meskipun aku ingin sekali kabur dari pembicaraan ini, “padahal sama Alvin nggak papa, tapi kalo sama yang lain nggak bisa?” tanyanya menatapku, membuatku menghentikan langkahku.

Ozy juga menghentikan langkahnya, masih menatapku.

“Aku… nggak tau…” kataku mengalihkan pandangan.

“Meskipun nggak mudah…” Ozy mengelus tengkuknya dan mengalihkan matanya dariku, “kupikir nggak ada salahnya kan nyoba sesuatu hal yang baru?” tanyanya padaku, “Dan lo tau sendiri kan kalo Alvin nggak akan mungkin ngeliat lo lebih dari sekedar adik buat dia,” ucap lelaki itu membuat jantungku serasa mau berhenti. Mendengar penyataannya, entah kenapa hatiku serasa seperti ditembak oleh peluru yang tepat menusuk melukainya.

Aku terdiam, dan lelaki itu juga terdiam. Kami sama-sama diam membunuh waktu.

“Ka-kalo sekarang emang nggak bisa, nggak papa kok, Dev,” kata Ozy sambil memegang kedua pundakku. Aku menatap kedua matanya yang juga berkaca, “b-bukannya gua mau bikin lo depresi atau gimana sih, tap-tapi sebenernya—” ia mengulum bibirnya, entah kenapa terlihat begitu nervous dan mengalihkan matanya sejenak. Ozy kemudian menarik nafasnya panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum akhirnya kembali menatapku, “gua… gua tau kalo ini emang  gak mudah bagi lo, Dev, tapi bagi gua juga ini nggak mudah,” ucapnya serius, “gua… gua akan tunggu lo sampai kapanpun itu,” ucapnya memelukku tiba-tiba. Membuatku kaget.

Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini. Tapi Ozy memelukku dengan erat, hingga membuatku bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang berdebar cepat. Membuatku seperti bernostalgia dengan hal yang sama ketika berama Alvin. Mungkinkah Ozy—

“Maaf ya, Dev,” ucapnya melepaskan pelukannya. Aku terdiam menatap dua manik hitamnya yang menatapku, "lo harus yakin sama diri lo, Dev, gua akan selalu ngedoain yang terbaik buat lo," Ozy mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, "a-atau kalo misalnya pas lo udah gak tahu lagi harus kemana... Gua, gua akan selalu ada kok. Gua akan selalu menunggu lo sampai kapanpun," ujarnya tersenyum. Ia kemudian menatapku sambil menggaruk kepalanya kikuk, wajahnya sedikit memerah, "gi-gitu aja sih sebenernya—" ucapnya kaku lalu segera membalikkan badannya meninggalkanku. 

Mataku terus ke arah lelaki itu sampai ia hilang di balik pintu di sana.

Aku tersenyum menghela nafas memikirkan kata-kata Ozy barusan, “ _menunggu_ …kah?” gumamku memejamkan mataku. Dan wajah Alvin terbayang dalam benakku.

_Menunggu..._

Aku tersenyum.

Ternyata aku dan dia tidak ada bedanya. Saat ini kami sama-sama sedang menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti.


End file.
